


Samuel

by IrishLullaby



Series: The Campbell Family Journals 1835-1836 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Campbell Family History, Castiel and Jack are Winchesters, Family Drama, Family Feels, Multi, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Story within a Story, The Colt (Supernatural), The Winchesters - Freeform, Wayward Daughters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLullaby/pseuds/IrishLullaby
Summary: With some much needed down time, Mary decided to take advantage of the quiet and go retrieve some of the Campbell Family Journals her father collected. Once the journals are in the bunker it doesn't take long for the Winchesters and the Wayward Daughters to go through the boxes Mary brought. Part of the collection is about Mary's great great great grandfather and his siblings and the disappearance that would become the family mystery still unsolved to this day.





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the third time I have tried posting this story, but I've never been satisfied with it. So here we are again, most of the story is going to be following the story of Original Characters, but some familiar faces may show up. This story will be in three parts, with additional parts to be added later. All mistakes are my own, I try to catch them but I know not all of them are. Also general apologize in advance for my writing skills, its been a few years since i tried to pick this back up. All of this is going to ignore what happened in "Game Night" and on. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are familiar or the world I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Mary Winchester repositioned her grip on the large box she had under her left arm as she opened the large metal door that led down into the bunker. She smiled as she heard Jack and Jody’s girls chatting happily at the world map table. It had been a rough couple weeks between Michael’s death, fixing Jack’s soul, and most recently the attack on Jody’s house, but things were mellowing out. Sam and Dean had rushed to Jody’s aid when they got the call, unfortunately Jody’s house was burned to the ground and Jody herself had her leg broken in a few places. Mary was proud of her boys’ compassion when they lead the little ragtag team to the bunker and invited them to stay as long as they needed. It was nice to have the bunker somewhat full again and Jack was happy to have friends around his age or as close to it as a 2 year old Nephilim could get. Jody’s girls had taken to him quickly as well, with Alex and Patience cooing over his innocent like reactions and Claire becoming like an older sister to him. 

Mary was walking down the metal staircase when Sam came out from the direction of the kitchen. He looked up and smiled at his mom before meeting her half way on the stair case to try and take the large box from her. She waved him off quickly “Actually Sam, there are a few more boxes in my car do you mind getting those for me?”

“Yeah!” Sam ran up and out the bunker door.

Jack and the girls smiled at her as she walked to the table, where she put the large box down. “Want to go help Sam?” Mary asked Jack who with a flutter of wings was gone. Alex sighed and folder her arms across the table leaning her head on them “wish I could just apparate like Harry Potter.”

Mary raised her eyebrow not fully understanding who Harry Potter was or why he could apparate. But before she could ask the large metal door banged and Sam and Jack walked down carrying the remaining four boxes between them. As Sam and Jack were walking down the steps, Mary heard Jody’s loud voice from down the hall that led to the rooms.

“Honestly Dean!” Jody sounded exasperated “I can wheel myself!”

Sam and Jack were placing the boxes down on the table as Dean walked in with Jody in her wheelchair, she was under her doctor’s orders to stay off her feet while her leg healed. Dean rolled Jody up to the table where everyone was gathered, Sam and Jack and the girls already looking into the boxes Mary had bought.

“How are you feeling, Jody?” Mary asked the woman who smiled tightly.

“I’ve been better”

Mary nodded in sympathy she herself would hate to be off her feet with limited mobility for a long period of time. Castiel and Jack had both offered to heal her but the cast was already on and Jodi bulked when Dean said he could saw it off. ‘It’s already on might as well enjoy the paid time off.’ She would respond when asked.

“Who’s C. Campbell?” Patience ask looking through the box that was labelled in Sharpe as C. Campbell.

“Yeah, what’s with all the boxes of journals? Are these hunter journals?” Dean asked flipping through one of the delicate leather books.

Mary nodded “Careful with that one, it’s from a hunter from before the Revolution its almost 300 years old.” Mary saw Sam perk up and look over at the journal in his older brother’s hands. Sam had already collected a small pile of journals in front of him and Mary had no doubt Sam will be reading them for the for seeable future.

“C. Campbell is basically the family mystery. All these journals were from my family. My father had most of the Campbell family’s journals as the family patriarch, this is just a small sample of the collection, not really sure where the rest of it when off to. Cecelia might have them” Mary mused then smiled at everyone around her “Cecelia was the great great great granddaughter of James Campbell, who absolutely refused to give my dad any of James’ journals. Much to his annoyance but we were pin pals for a time and I think she actually took great enjoyment at denying him.”

“How does that pertain to C Campbell?” Jack asked

“James was Cordelia’s older brother, and Cordelia Campbell is the family mystery. My father was set on trying to solve what happened to her, anytime we were between cases he worked on it. So you can see how Cecelia denial of James’s journal would irate him.”

“I’m guessing he never solved it then?” Jody stated while grabbing the first journal in the box labelled C. Campbell. Mary shrugged her shoulders, Sam and Dean had told her that her father had been returned from the dead like she had been. She idly wondered if he had worked on the mystery during his time back. Maybe he had been too busy trying to get her resurrected again.

Mary sometimes wondered what would have happened had she been resurrected earlier. How different things may have been. She shook her head to clear them of those thoughts, she could get lost in the ‘what if’s. Right now is what matters she thought, I have a second chance to know my sons as men, and my family has grown too. She thought fondly of Jack and Cas. Jody, Donna and she had started a tentative friendship as of late and the longer she was around the girls the more she cared for them.

“So no one knows what happened to her? Cordelia I mean?” Claire spoke drawing Mary’s attention to the current conversation.

“Nope, we’re missing James side of the story, but Cecelia once told me he never had a theory about what happened to her. Well he had one that she had run off to elope with the blacksmith…”

“ooh Scandalous!” Alex cut in, everyone chuckled while Jack looked confused.

“It definitely would have been for that time period. However Samuel, the eldest brother and our great great great grandfather” Mary pointed to herself and her sons “wrote about that too and that theory was disproven rather quickly.” She looked around and everyone was looking at her waiting for her to continue. So Mary took a seat at the table, those that had been standing followed her example and grabbed chairs. When everyone was seated around the table they all looked to her so she took a breath and started. “I guess, like with any story its best to start at the beginning….”

********

Samuel Campbell stood on the porch of the Sheriff’s jailhouse that crisp morning; dawn was just beginning to break. From where he stood he could see all of Main St that consisted of the cursed town of Cold Oak. In the far distance he could see the blacksmith’s forge smoking and knew that Daniel was up and starting what was no doubt a long day.

‘At least he’s around warmth’ Samuel thought with a bitter chuckle thinking about his friend and the constant heat in the forge from the fires. It was only mornings like this that Samuel envied his friend’s job. Shrugging his coat closer, Samuel turned to walk into the jailhouse. His father, Jonathan, hadn’t come home last night and Samuel figured that his father probably fell asleep after a long night of hunting.

Sure enough there was his father leaning back in the chair with his feet propped up and head tipped back snoring.

There was no one in the jail cells, not because there weren’t drunks but because the Supernatural demons that haunted this town usually killed off any stumbling drunk before the Sheriff found them.

“Father” Samuel shook his father’s shoulder “Up and Add’m old man” he shook a little harder.

Suddenly, Samuel found himself pinned to the ground, his head a little dizzy from the fast movement. His father was above him, a grin tugging at his mouth.

“Who are you calling old man, son?”

“Alright, Alright.” Samuel said while trying to push his father off. Jonathan laughed and sat up.

“Big day today, son with your mother and sister and brother coming in.” Jonathan smiled and Samuel could help the grin at the thought of seeing his younger siblings again. “Unless, mother managed to marry ‘Delia off” he smirked at his father.

Jonathan threw his head back and laughed. It was a family joke in a way. Their mother, Cecilia was bound and determined to marry off her youngest and only daughter Cordelia, much to Cordelia’s disgust. Cecilia wanted to ensure Cordelia’s engagement to a wealthy railroads tycoon’s son, before the family moved to Cold Oak. Leaving Cordelia behind to live the life of luxury, something she wouldn’t have in the wild west. Cordelia would rather eat railroad spikes. James Campbell, the middle child, had stayed behind with his mother and sister to help organize all of their affairs, but kept his father and brother up to date on the antics of the women in their lives in colorful letters.

“Nah” his father grinned, “the world is still turning, which means your mother has failed. And Cordelia will be on the carriage with them. Beside’s Benjamin is a smarter boy then most give him credit. He’ll never be able to handle Cordelia.”

Samuel grinned at his father but sobered up quickly. While the antics of his mother and little sister were a hilarious reprieve from the seriousness of reality of what Cold Oak was. The real reason behind marring Cordelia off was to keep her safe in Hartford’s high society safe in luxury and privilege, away from the life of hunters and supernatural. However, Cordelia was a spirited girl, if not a bit naïve and wanted what her parents had to marry for love, not money. It caused a bit of head butting between mother and daughter, as Cecilia wanted to stop her daughter from being the wife of a hunter.

The Campbell’s and the Colts, Cecilia’s family, came from a long line of Hunters, with records and hunting journals tracing back a to the 10th century. Though there were stories passed down orally tracing back even farther then that. Both families had a rich history of hunting, but not many managed to escape. Samuel was already making a name for himself, James was more into the intellectual side, wanting to study the creatures they hunted, both in the life. But Samuel knew his parents didn’t want his little sister in the life. Reckless and headstrong, with a touch of the dramatics, no one thought that Cordelia would last long. Jonathan and Cecilia had agreed to not to tell Cordelia about the supernatural. A decision many of their family and friends looked down on, but both decided she wouldn’t end up a hunter or a hunter’s wife, if marriage into wealth was the way out so be it.

James’ last letter was just last week. Stating that they were going to dinner the next night where Benjamin would propose to Cordelia. Samuel didn’t hold out much hope on Delia saying yes. They would find out one way or another later today.

“Let’s go son” Jonathan sighed walking out of the Sheriff’s jailhouse. Tied outside was his father’s big black horse relaxed with his back leg propped up and head hanging low. Perfectly relaxed. Next to the large horse, was Samuel’s bay mount pulling at the reigns desperately trying to munch on grass just out of reach. Father and son untied there respective horses and mounted up before heading to the family’s farm house just on the out skirts or town.

Cold Oak, South Dakota was a cursed piece of land. Settled almost 20 years prior it didn’t take the citizen’s long to die or abandon their land. Still many citizens stayed set on fighting for their lives and livelihood. Hunters had come to try and help, and the story of Cold Oak spread through the hunting community. Jonathan decided that a few months ago to try and help the small suffering community and moved out with his eldest.

Jonathan and Samuel had just ridden into town when they heard a scream and galloped quickly towards its direction. There lying in the dust was the former Sheriff, eviscerated. A young woman who had screamed was sobbing as other citizens came to see the commotion. The local Priest started praying over the dead man. Jonathan approached the deputy and asked what had killed the Sheriff. Before long Jonathan and Samuel were questioning the citizen and by that following evening hunting the werewolf that had slaughtered the Sheriff.

When the job was completed the Judge and Priest asked Jonathan if he and his son were staying or passing through as many hunters did. Jonathan informed him that he was planning on staying to help the town. They presented him with the Sheriff’s badge then and there.

Since his father had taken over he had organized patrols and a team, training local men to hunt; the mortality rate had fallen and though they were always busy the citizens seemed happy and starting to feel a little more secure. It was a work in progress but Samuel was starting to believe they could help this tiny town.


	2. ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how much Sam and Dean have ever told Mary, Jody, or anyone about their lives but considering its them, I'm guessing not a lot. So through out this story, Sam and Dean will have moments where they will have to tell their own stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own.

*****1835*****

Samuel waited outside the sheriff’s station, his father was inside talking with his deputies regarding the day’s upcoming shifts both as their duties as deputies and as hunters. Samuel was waiting for the carriage that would bring his mother, brother, and maybe sister. They had taken a train from Hartford to Sioux Falls, from there it would have been a carriage ride to Cold Oak. Samuel had been watching the civilians of Cold Oak go about their day as he waited, trying to push down his increasing feelings of worry, the carriage should have been there at noon and it was already pushing ever closer to 1:30p.

‘Realistically, Mom and James are trained hunters they could handle a lot’ Samuel nodded to himself feeling a little better. He perked up as he saw Daniel lead a horse to the sheriff’s station. 

“Daniel”

“Samuel” Daniel nodded while tying the horse to the nearby railing. Daniel gave the chestnut horse a pat on the neck before walking over to join his friend. “Is Ric inside? His horse is all done.” Samuel nodded in response to Daniel’s question and watched his friend duck through the swinging doors. Jonathan mostly kept Daniel in his forge to create weapons for the town’s hunters, but Samuel had gone on a hunt or two with Daniel and was impressed by his skills on a hunt.Before too long Daniel came out pocketing some money for his services. He stood quietly by Samuel, hazel gaze staring atthe side of Samuel’s head, sometimes it felt as if Daniel could stare into his soul. But before Samuel could comment Daniel was speaking.

“Just holding up the post? Or is there a reason for you loitering around?”

Samuel rolled his eyes but laughed, “neither my friend, I’m waiting for a carriage. Today’s the day my brother and mother get here. And possibly my sister.” He added as an afterthought.

“Possibly your sister?”

“Mama was supposed to finalize Delia’s engagement before heading out here, but I’m not sure that happened.”

“Maybe it was a success, and it just took longer.”

Samuel snorted and Daniel glanced at him “You’ve never met my sister, honestly we came here to help this town. But if Delia comes the town’s people might prefer the ghost.”

“That seems harsh. Is she that terrible?”

“Well no not really. Honestly she has a good heart, but she’s just…” Samuel trailed off not sure how to describe his little sister. She wasn’t vicious or shallow, but she wasn’t meek either. As he was mulling over, in the distance he noticed a four horse drawn carriage pulling into the main town. “I guess you’re about to find out” Samuel stated standing taller.

The carriage pulled up in front of the Sheriff station and before it could come to a stop his little brother popped out. James was tall and lean with curly light brown hair and wire framed glasses that were always sliding down his nose. Samuel grinned and hugged his little brother, it had been too long since they had last seen either other. The sound of a delicate little cough broke them from their hug and Samuel turned to the carriage to see his mother, ever put together in her full skirts and high-necked dress. Sarah Ann held out her hand for help out of the carriage and Samuel put his hand out to help his mother down and out of the carriage. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Samuel turned to the carriage ready to hold out a hand for his little sister, but there was no one else in the carriage. Samuel raised a brow and turn to see his father had come out of the station. Jonathan had wasted no time and wrapped Sarah Ann in a hug and picked her up to spin around. He laughed as she held to his shoulders.

“Jonathan please!” She huffed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. His father just laughed and walked over to James wrapping his youngest son in a tight hug. Samuel turned to his mother, she was wiping away at imaginary dust. “Did you actually manage to marry Delia off?” he asked.

The glare his mother shot him was very clearly stated that no, an engagement was no more. “Your sister is already running amuck. I’m afraid one of the guards is still chasing her and Dragon across the country side.”

“You brought Dragon?” Samuel exclaimed. Dragon held up to his namesake, only really letting Delia ride him. Samuel had been looking forward to never setting eyes on that cursed beast again. He had gotten use to not getting kicked at every chance. Samuel glanced over at where Daniel had been standing. He was still there watching the family reunite with curiosity and Samuel felt for his friend as he would be the one shoeing Dragon from this point on. Poor man had no idea what was coming his way.

“No Delia bought Dragon. She was all ‘but mama! We can’t leave Dragon behind! Someone will kill him or beat him to death!’” James voice went high pitched in a terrible impersonation of their sister. “Next thing we know Dragon is on the train. I’m still unsure about how she accomplished that. I think she literally just bought him to the train yard and told the crew to load the horse up too.”

“That is exactly what she did. He was supposed to be there so we could sell him to Mr. Peabody he’s looking for a fox hunting mount. Ran into Mr. Peabody who had another horse with him and he said that Delia told him we were no longer interested in selling Dragon. So he went to the auction that was happening next door and bought his mount there. I should have just sought out a butcher to end that beast.”

“Sarah Ann, Cordelia loves that horse.” His father commented sternly. His mother just glared his father, his father just sighed. Samuel lead James over to were Daniel was standing as his mother and father started whispering in hush tones having one of their many ‘discussions’.

“Jamie boy, this is Daniel he’s the resident blacksmith here.”

James looked slightly flustered as he held his hand out to Daniel, Samuel just figured his brother had had a long journey and wrote off James’s weird reaction. Daniel just looked at James’s hand for a second before shaking it firmly. Their greeting was awkward and stilted, but before Samuel could comment on it. There was a loud sound of hens squawking, and all three of them turned to see at the General Store a big black horse landing into the chicken pen before taking a single stride to leap out and over the pen’s fence.The rider clearly female gracefully following the large stallion’s movement before turning him toward the group and cantering up.

Cordelia brought Dragon to a sliding halt right in front of them and Samuel heard Daniel make a sharp inhale, almost as if he had been punched in the gut. Darting a look over to see if a rock had been kicked up from Dragon’s hooves hit his friend. Samuel just saw Daniel looking at his sister with disbelief before a look of irritation crossed his features. In a blink of an eye it was gone, and Daniel had schooled his features to be emotionless. Samuel shook his head before turning to his younger sister and seeing her wear a large grin, obviously quite proud of herself. 

“Are you quite done for today Cordelia?” Their mother stated firmly marching over to the small group, their father behind her. Cordelia rolled her eyes heaven ward but said a soft ‘yes mama’. She gave Dragon a pat on the neck as the big horse pranced impatiently.

“How about we all go to the home, Delia can look after Dragon. And the three of you can rest after your long journey. Daniel do you mind if I come by the forge later? I have an idea I would like to discuss with you.” Jonathan addressed the group. Sarah Ann nodded primly and walked to the cart Samuel had drove in in preparation of his family’s arrival. During all the commotion the carriage handlers had loaded up the number of trunks that had come with them. Samuel helped his mother up to sit in the shut gun position of the cart and Samuel climbed in the drivers seat taking the reins.

He looked behind him and saw James pull himself up on the back of the cart. Delia walked Dragon to the back to follow them to the house. Their father mounted his horse and rode walked up next to Delia.

“Alright let’s go home”

*******

“Wait so they lived in Cold Oak?” Sam asked as Mary took a paused from her story. She watched as Sam and Dean shared a significant look between them. She noticed the tightening in Dean’s jaw at the name of the town.

“You’ve heard of it then”

“Yeah, we’ve been there. It’s where …” Sam paused, and Mary felt a sense of dread in her stomach. She knew there where things her boys didn’t tell her about their lives as hunters. But she wasn’t prepared for what he said next. “… Its where I died. Well the first time at least.” Sam said. There was a stunned silence at his statement. Alex, Claire, Patience, Jack, Mary and Jody all started at Sam, who shifted under there looks. Dean looked down and his folded hands. It was a quiet before the storm.

“You died?!”

“The first time?”

“How many times have you died?”

Everyone was talking at once asking questions at Sam and Dean by extension. Dean let loose a piercing whistle and the room quieted “One question at a time.”

The girls, Jack and Jody all looked to Mary, these were her sons after all she deserved to know the whole truth of it. Sam was staring at the table, unable to meet Mary’s gaze but Dean looked at Mary straight on. She took a moment to compose her thoughts before starting “Sam, you died in Cold Oak?” She asked softly.

He nodded still not looking up at her, she wondered if he felt shame about this and if so why. “I mean who in this room hasn’t died a few times.” Dean cut in with a joke. Mary had to bite her lip to stop laughing as Claire, Patience, Alex and Jody all raised their hands at the same time. Dean just rolled his eyes “Amateurs” he smirked.

“Yellow eyes, or rather Azazel the demon that killed you back in 1983.” Sam started shifting before lifting his eyes to his mom. He sighed “When he was in my nursery, when you interrupted him he was infecting me with demon blood.” Mary felt like she took a hit to the chest her mind going back to that night, imagining her little baby being fed demon blood. She suddenly wished she had fought harder that night, to have shielded her little Sammy from that. She didn’t miss the significant look Dean shot Sam, and she noticed Jody was also watching both her boys.

“What was the point of that?” Patience asked softly “What would demon blood do?”

“Ultimately? Looking for the vessel, Lucifer’s vessel and to prepare it for Lucifer. But Azazel didn’t know who that vessel would be so he did that to a lot of children though out the years.” Sam stated “For some reason, he used Cold Oak as a setting for a Hunger Games type show down between all the children.Winner would take all. I got transported to Cold Oak, with what I think was the last group of kids, all of us had abilities due to the demon blood. One of the guys I was with was a man by the name Andy, he could mind control people and the better he got with his powers he could push visions into other people’s minds. He managed to get a vision of where we were to Dean. Andy was killed shortly after that and in the end it was just me and an Army cadet named Jake. I refused to kill Jake, refused to play Azazel’s game. And about that time when I knocked Jake out Dean and Bobby, our Bobby came walking out of the woods. I was injured but walked towards them, and Jake snuck up behind me and stabbed me in the back. Literally.”

Mary felt her eyes tear up picturing the scene, but the tears wouldn’t fall over not yet. She would wait until she was alone to let them fall. Everyone was quiet each in their own thoughts. Jody was the first to break the silence.

“How did you come back?”

Sam looked over to Dean, who cleared his throat. “Me and the deal I made with a crossroads demon. Year later I was a hellhound chew toy, then was pulled straight into the pit. Plus side that’s how we got Cas!”

“Was that the first time you died?” Mary asked.

“Nah, let’s see almost died from being electrocuted on a case, went into full cardiac arrest. Doctors said there was nothing that could be done. Then Sammy found a faith healer who’s wife had a reaper on a leash. Was using the reaper to heal their followers and killing people they thought were sinners. Like switching one life for the other. Then there was time Dad, Sam, and I got t-boned by a semi in Baby. I ended up in a comma almost died then too, but Dad made his deal to save me.” Mary nodded she knew that. But Dean continued “Then there was the time with the trickster kept Sammy in a loop of endless tuesdays all that ended with me dying. Although not sure that counts.”

“Felt real enough” Sam said.

“So maybe yeah, trip downstairs was the first real death for me.” Dean mused. “Then Cas did his whole “I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition’ bit” Dean lowered his voice an in imitation of Castiel’s own gravelly tones. Jack smiled at the impersonation clearly finding it funny, but from above them Cas’s voice spoke up.

“That is a terrible impersonation of me, Dean”

Everyone looked up and saw Castiel standing up on the balcony looking down on them. “Hey Cas, when you sneak in?”

Castiel walked down the stairs to join them in in the war room. He picked up one of the journals sitting on the table and flipped through it. “I came in some time ago, but you all seemed engrossed in the story Mary was telling. I didn’t want to interrupt. Do you mind if I join you?”

Mary smiled “Of course”

“Actually could we get snacks first?” Claire asked “I’m getting hungry.”

“Agreed” Dean said “I’m thinking pizza?”

Everyone agreed and Dean grabbed his keys headed to the garage to go into town. Claire and Alex jumped up to head off to the kitchen to get snacks in the mean time. Mary shared a look with Jody, who reached over and squeezed Mary’s hand. Understanding that while Dean may act nonchalantly about his and Sam’s deaths it wasn’t as easy for Mary to hear. Mary squeezed Jody’s hand back before turning back to Cas and Sam who were both looking through some of the journals. Mary decided she would just focus on the now, enjoy this time together while she could.


End file.
